Perdon
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Gaara debe disculparse con Lee por varias cosas... pero el destino es un cabron y prefiere joder tu existencia...- Yaoi- GaaLee. Corto One Shot.


Todo había salido a la perfección, salvaron a Gaara de una muerte segura, se hicieron mierda a un Akatsuki que se parecía a Pinocho y además, pudieron verle los calzones de Temari mientras corrian por los arboles (al menos ese es un secreto de Naruto), claro, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección para todos los equipos participantes de esa dichosa misión.

-¡Hey, Lee, ya vámonos!- grito TenTen.  
-¡voy TenTen!- respondió Lee.  
-Oye-

Lee miro a su derecha y se encontró con Kankuro, el cual no se veía muy feliz que digamos, pero seamos sinceros, el nunca se ve feliz con nada y Naruto lo describe como "un abuelito amargado y constipado". El cejotas sonrió y deposito su mochila en el suelo, camino hacia el titiritero y le extendió la mano, pensando que tal vez el sujeto quería despedirse o agradecerle el rescate.

-No me muestres eso, tu no hiciste nada en esa misión, todo lo hiso Naruto-

Ahí fue el orgullo ninja de Lee, el cual se tiro al suelo a hacer círculos de pena y tristeza. Kankuro se aclaro la garganta y miro a Lee con su expresión de enfado usual.

-Escucha, insecto, Gaara quiere verte, no me preguntes por que, solo quiere-

Lee no desobedeció y fue directo a la oficina del Kazekage, pensó mucho en lo que podría querer ese sujeto pero no habia nada que lo pusiera en peligro, de hecho ni interactuaban en nada, salvo en aquella ocasión que Gaara le destrozo la pierna el brazo derecho.

-¡Eso es!...- grito Lee- … ¡quiere la revancha!-

Lee lanzo un golpe al cielo, esta vez derrotaría a Gaara aun que fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su patética vida, iba a demostrarle que podía ser tan fuerte como cualquier shinobi de la arena. Llego a la puerta de la entrada y apretó sus puños con fuerza, iba a ejecutar una entrada dinámica e iba a aterrizar en el rostro de Gaara antes de que él se diera cuenta.

-Estoy listo… ¡Achoooo!-

La puerta se abrió, Lee empezó a correr y lanzo una patada voladora que lo envió directo contra una ventana y termino incrustándose miles de pedazos de vidrio en todo su cuerpecito de muerto de hambre. Gaara solo miro indiferente al pobre diablo que sangraba en su suelo y lo invito a ponerse de pie.

-Hola Rock Lee- dijo Gaara con su voz pasiva de siempre.  
-Hola Gaara kun- respondió Lee chupando la snagre que salía de su dedo.  
-Siéntate, por favor-

Lee se puso de pie y se sentó en el asiento que estaba delante del escritorio de Gaara, supuso que ya no quería pelear y las intenciones del hombre eran otras. Gaara se sonrojo y miro avergonzado hacia su izquierda, esto que iba a hacer seria la cosa mas difícil que hubiese hecho en su historia como Kazekage.

-Mira… hombre… yo… pues, yo lo siento-  
-¿Cómo?- dijo Lee parpadeando.  
-Tu sabes, lamente mucho todo aquello de destruir tus sueños y esperanzas y ponerte al filo de la vida y la muerte-

Los ojos del cejotaz comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse a gran velocidad, esto si que no se lo esperaba, por su parte Gaara estaba excesivamente sonrojado y mirando avergonzado a todos lados, menos a los ojos de Lee y con mucho sentido después de todo lo que le hiso.

-No hay problema-  
-Es que de verdad me pase, perdón… yo no quería joderte tanto la existencia-  
-Oye, tu ya tenias mucha presión, digo con todo el asunto del Shukaku y la planeada traición… no te molestes-  
-Es que es en verdad vergonzoso, yo no debí…-  
-¡Gaara kun!-

Justo en ese preciso instante, Temari entro en la oficina y empujo el asiento de Lee haciendo que el cejotas saliera disparado hacia los labios de Gaara, que para empeorar las cosas tenia la boca abierta y como es de esperarse, el lengüetazo fue inminente. Temari se puso sonrojada y se llevo sus mano al rostro tratando de encubrir su grito mudo. Lee se desprendió de Gaara y un sonido como de succión se escucho, seguido de un par de babas que salian de la boca de ambos.

-¡Lo… lo siento, perdón, yo no quería, tu hermana… AAAAA, NO ME MATES!-  
-¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE (mi primer beso)- gritaba Gaara con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.  
-¡será mejor que me vaya…!- saca algo de su boca- … ¡toma, tu menta!-  
-¡LARGO!-

Y sin pensarlo mas tiempo, Lee salió corriendo, olvidándose de su promesa de luchar con todo lo que tenia, ahora el le debía una disculpa. Gaara miro feo a Temari y esta comprendió que debía irse de inmediato. Gaara abrió un cajón, saco un muñeco de Lee en miniatura (un chibi), camino al espejo y con una sonrisita bien estúpida, dijo:

-Lee kun-

Por ultimo suspiro como niñita y se dejo caer en el suelo derretido por la melosidad.

* * *

De regreso con los demás.

Lee suspiro y no miro atrás, tenia demasiado miedo para mirar atrás. Naruto lo noto y lo primero que hiso fue llegar a preguntarle si algo estaba mal, a lo que Lee solo respondió sudando como cerdo y moviendo su cabeza de derecha a izquierda, negando lo sucedido, pero justo cuando dio otro paso adelante…

-¡AAAA!-

Lee cayo en el suelo y cuando reviso sus pantalones, "alguien" le habia desatado los botones y abierto su cremallera.

-¿sucede algo, Lee?- dijo Neji.  
-Nada… aun que creo que tendré que hablar con Gaara en algun momento futuro-

FIN…


End file.
